Thomas
Note: This is a transcript of a deleted story read in the video below. I did not write this story myself and simply wanted to transcribe a version as close as possible to the original story read in this video. Tyler sat at his desk, petrified by the teacher’s lackluster speech and allowed his eyes to gaze apon his peers. Julie Berrnetts looked as beautiful as ever. She had always been beautiful, but now that she was a junior in high school it made her image all the more real. After almost getting caught glazing over her breasts, his eyes darted to Johnny Topples. The staple for the school joke was he was nicknamed THE TOPPLER for being able to topple mountains with his rippling biceps, although nothing really stood out about him other than his stereotypical stupidity. Moving on Tyler’s eyes gazed upon the school recluse… THOMAS. Nothing per say was “wrong” with Thomas but he was a little odd. He answered question when called on him, did great in class, and was even a impressively strong person, despite his small frame. He was nimble and could pack a punch that could make even the mighty Toppler cry on the ground for his mother. The strange thing about Thomas, other than the fact he didn’t talk almost at all, was how he looked at you. Expressionless… his face was void of any emotion. In fact the only person I ever saw get anything out of him was the other outsider, Valory. Valory Hudson. Of course Tyler didn’t think she was an outsider and neither did he about Thomas. He just believed that they were they kind of people who belonged somewhere else. That this environment wasn’t designed for people of their distinction. Although Tyler had always been mature, he had to, his dad wasn’t exactly a father figure and his mother was exhausted just standing up after her day. He had to take charge and become the parents they couldn’t be. The bell rang, striking the end of 8th period, and as Thomas and Valory left in unison, Tyler stopped for a second to rethink his actions, but to no avail, for he proceeded with chasing the two to catch up with them. Valory could remember the first moment she met Thomas. He was sweeping his driveway and looked oh so cute doing so. Valory was attracted to Thomas, yes. But it was, oh, so much more. He was a mystery. No one had ever known him, and she wanted to be the first, and when she witnessed him remove his shirt to reveal rippled muscles atop a scrawny, slight pale figure… she couldn’t help but blush. Hiding her shame, admittedly using her geometry book as a shield, she attempted to progress forward. Peeking over her in defiant ward of protection, she noticed Thomas hadn’t even noticed her. Feeling like an idiot she said her first words to Thomas. “Hi!” In a burst of undying anxiety, she relinquished all feelings into a one syllable word. Feeling startled Thomas looked at her with shock and surprise with the same expressionless face but this time… it had the faintest of expression. Curiosity? Maybe. All Valory new she was blushing and quivering but she had spoken to him so she would not stop until she was successful with her conversation. “H-Hey t-there, Thomas. I wanted to talk to you, for a little bit, is that o-okay with you?” Thomas for possibly the first time since he was a child smiled. It was faint, weak, and died after he began to listen to her words but her nerviousness and overall cute fumbling of words brought a smile in him. Hmm, Thomas did think she was cute, not like the sluts how plowged his schools and every school in the country nowadays but more innocent cute. Innocence… Thomas was devoid of any of that for a long time now. Not even this cute girl could bring that out… for it was long since dead. Thomas simple nodded, giving permission for her to proceed with her conversation. “Well, Thomas, I know we don’t talk much- or at all- but I just wanted to get to know you because- well, I really don’t have a reason, but-“ Thomas interrupted her fumbling with the most faintest of answers. You could hear Thomas clearly every time he spoke but it was the same as his facial expression, devoid of any activity. “You don’t wanna get to know me…” Feeling horribly crushed, Valory was about to leave Thomas to his work when she was stopped. “Hey… what’s your name?” Valory leapt at the chance. He wanted her name, meaning he was interested in her. That was more then what most people got out of Thomas. Most people would have let him continue his work without further persuasion and that would be okay with them but not Valory. She was becoming intrigued in him. His story. His life. So she simply stated her name with a tilt of her head and continued walking. “Valory huh… I will always remember you…” Thomas always loved to walk with Valory. She was a girl who knew her boundaries and didn’t try to overstep them. In an essence, she was probably afraid of Thomas like all the other kids at school were. But I think that may have been why she was attracted to him. He was a mystery to her, and she wanted to know ever aspect of his being. They had only been friends for a few months but Thomas knew she wanted more but with the life Thomas had he didn’t know he could give it to her. Thomas did like Valory. She was the one girl who could get him to express himself. That was invaluable to Thomas. Lots of woman liked Thomas despite his odd behavior for he was a attractive person, but he turned down everyone due to the fact that they couldn’t get past his mental boundaries. Valory though had the urge and that cute, fumbling behavior that Thomas couldn’t resist. Maybe that is why Thomas was so easily intreguied by her. Their walks consisted of little or no talking, but neither party cared. They had their little sways and motion to define how they felt about each other and what was going on in each of their lives. After they would part ways after seemingly awkward goodbyes, Thomas would go inside to greet the one man who would confide him back into his cage of emotionless misery… his father. However this time, around halfway between their walk home they heard a sound that probably changed the outcome of their entire lives. A man… no, a student calling to them, beckoning them to stop. It was faint but grew louder, and more raspiary. Has he approached them. The voice was identified as Tyler Bounds, a student in their class. Tyler approached Thomas and Valory. In a desprite attepent to see how these two worked, Tyler honestly didn’t know why he was there or why he wanted to become friends with them. It may have been to the fact that they were missing a piece of defying whole that needed to be filled with a astute man like Tyler. “HEY THERE!” Tyler shouted, despit being only 13 feet away from them. Thomas stood there blankly, but Valory, working as a translator for both of them gladly yet uncertainly, greeted Tyler. “Hey Tyler, how’s it going. Is there something you need?” “Huh, no, nothing in particular to be honest, I just don’t know what I’m doing here but I wanted to get to know you two if that’s alright. I know most people ease into friendship but I didn’t think that was the case with you but I thought I would… barrel in! HAHA!” Thomas may have been able to make this man his friend for he did get an emotional rise out of him, but unlike Valory, instead of in-fluctuation and possible love, Thomas was furious at Tyler NOT that he had done anything to Thomas but it was this thing that Thomas liked to avoid people who were happy all the time while the world around was terrible. Well it couldn’t fool Thomas. He had seen beyond the one-sided mirror of their reality and saw what the world was really like… suffering after suffering again and again, the cycle would annoying repeat itself and the ONLY solace Thomas could find was in Valory, and he was trying to deprive Thomas of that little time he had with her. “Fine.” Stern but polite, Thomas actions were help cloaking his intentions of anger and lust. A lust Thomas could never un-shake. After an half an hour of Tyler’s pointless banter, Thomas found his way home looked at Valory nodded, slightly glared at Tyler and continued the long descent to his front door. As Thomas entered his house he could smell the booze emitting from his father, who was passed out on his recliner. Thomas saw the knife he was using to cut his steak on the table. It would have been so easy to pull off such a simple maneuver to cutting his father’s throat. His mother wasn’t around anymore. His father had gotten into an argument with her, claiming she would kill herself in a passionate argument, to only to prove her point. However, the gun’s trigger had been pressed, and Thomas’s mother was lost. That traumatic event turned Thomas into the reclusive man he was today. With the occasionally homicidal intention (he would subdue it in sleep)… but lately Thomas couldn’t sleep and one day he knew he would stop sleeping unless the urge was satisfied with a sacrifice. But Thomas for the first time was in love. Was it love or merely the illusion of love. Whatever it was, Thomas felt it to be true and real. She was a life-line, and if the rope were to be cut, Thomas would be left in his own madness. So began the hours of ceiling gazing Thomas did every night… tomorrow… would be Thomas’s breaking point and it would be the day… that people… would die… Valory woke up feeling essepically pretty, today was the day she would tell Thomas about how she felt about him. It was that level of un-dying confidence Valory had obtained with the few short months she knew Thomas, yet she was certain she loved him. She gathered her things and opened her door to greet a smiling Thomas… which was odd. He was smiling. “GOOD MORNING!” Thomas exclaimed, with a more noticeable than usual excitement. “Uh, hey Thomas. Ya gonna walk me to school?” Coming off a little flirtatious, her confidence was really affecting her attitude, and was really shining in her voice. “Why yes I am, actually. Is that alright with you?” Thomas was asking Valory quite a few questions, in fact, he was more talkative than when they walked for an hour. “OF COURSE!” Valory accidently shouted at Thomas… this made him laugh, which was the first time Valory had even heard it. It was a cute laugh that made her blush. In a instant unlike before they first met Thomas took note and just gave her a smile. A awkward walk to school that was filled with emotions they finally reached their destination the school. After parting ways Thomas saw time fly in front of him. He was excited, probably for the first time since… well ever. Thomas was going to tell Valory how he felt and maybe he could become normal, run away with her, and possibly not have the urges anymore. After school all students left except for Thomas, Tyler, and Valory… and the entire football team. They had junior tests and had all been out that day. The football team for the game, Tyler taking pictures of his job, and Valory and Thomas had gone into the town for the first time together. Hours passed and Thomas, Tyler, and Valory were the last to finish. Apon leaving the class and entering the school hub area… they were ambushed… by the football team. “WHAT’S UP, FREAKS?” “Yo come on, we wanna show ya something…” The jocks pushed them along to a small sheed concealed behind the school and quite a bit back into the woods… abandoned… it was pefect. Thomas had broken the quarterback’s arm a year before losing the championship for the school, that’s when everyone really feared Thomas, the day he bent that 6 foot 5 inches tall man into an impossible position. He could never use it again. Now they were getting their revenge by ruffing Thomas up with their own special methods, lead pipes, bats, and even a few sludgehammers. “Let us go, this isn’t right” Valory exclaimed. “Yeah I agree with Valor-“ “NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK, FAGGOT!” The jock silenced Tyler admittedly and gazed upon Valory with hungry eyes. He slapped her with an unimagineable amount of force exclaiming “SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DUMB BITCH!” Thomas had been calm until that moment. Every urge Thomas had suppressed was revived with more force than ever. Thomas had lost his humanity... Tyler watched as one man parted from the group and held Valory so she couldn’t escape as he and Thomas would face uncertain doom however as the door closed Thomas unleased his demons. Ripping his bindings with little effort at all, Thomas grabbed his escort’s head and bent it into a nearly impossible position. He then sprang so fast Tyler could barely keep up with him. The foolish jock still terrified at what he witnessed Thomas do, swung the lead pipe at him. Grabbing the pipe before it could even gain speed, Thomas ripped it from his hands and impaled him in the head with lightning fast reflexes. One withdrew a large knife from his sports jacket and the poor fools were just suppling the monster with weapons. He took the knife and in five brutal swiped decapitated 4 members of the team. That last one took some effort but his head came off as well. Finally it was Thomas, the Toppler, and Tyler, but Thomas was still raring to go he lunged forward as if he was the air itself to only be intercepted by his sludgehammer. Thomas appeared to be down, but in a swip move, grabbed the knife that had been knocked out of his hand and ran it through him multiple times. Thomas… was laughing menically and he didn’t stop even long after the lump of flesh that used to be a linebacker was long dead… The man who had been watching Valory charged in shortly after. Thomas threw the sludgehammer carelessly with such precision and force it crushed that poor soul’s head against the wall like a watermelon. Thomas… was victorious. “Hey… Thomas… thanks… for that…” Thomas looked at Tyler for about 15 seconds before a evil smile crept along his face. Thomas looked at Tyler with the same bloodlust that he had moments ago. He crept towards Tyler with a murderous intention. “Thomas… No!” Thomas broke a discarged pipe, still containing most of the jock’s face on it and began to rip Tyler into shreds of flesh and organs… Thomas put his carving tool down and sat there… motionless and waited… just waited. Valory had heard horrible things while she was out in the cold… she crept inside and when she opened the door……. she was petrified. Scattered remains, blood soaked walls, heads, hearts, stomachs, and anything else in the human body coated the room she entered and in the middle was a blood soaked Thomas and he began to speak. “Valory…” “Yeah?” “I love you… did I keep you safe?” Valory was scared, not because Thomas, in fact… she only loved Thomas more now, her psyche had fractured just like Thomas’ had and she ran to him and kissed him on the mouth and said “I love you too, of course you kept me safe, can you always keep me safe?” “Of course… Of course...“ Thomas for the long time in a long time… he slept and slept and slept. Valory drove them away and looked at Thomas and knew… when he awoke… he would be hungry for more. Category:BCP Category:Pastas